Damaged
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She didn't know how damage he was. Until she listened to him talk about the island, and seen the scars on his body. {Laurel/Oliver}


**Title: Damaged. **  
**Fandom: Arrow**  
**Pairing: Laurel/Oliver**,  
**Warnings/Spoilers**:** Up to 1x05 Damaged. (Promo Based), Sexual Situations (but mostly a T-rating).  
Author Notes: Kind of unexpected that they kissed so soon. Even though I don't think they necessary get together quite yet. But I think it's somewhat obvious she still has feelings for him. ****Also somewhat of a speculation piece. **  
**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Arrow**  
**Summary: She didn't know how damage he was. Until she listened to him talk about the island, and seen the scars on his body.  
**

Her hazel green eyes widen as she saw the hints of various scars, that his blue button down shirt didn't cover completely.

She knew being on the island was harsh and cold. After she decided to represent Oliver as his lawyer. She found out a lot more details about his time on the island.

Details he didn't share with his family or his best friend.

How he met a Chinese man Yao Fei, and despite their language difference. Yao Fei managed to teach him various things.

Mostly survival things like how to hunt, and cook food. He even managed to learn Chinese from him, before his unfortunate death.

Murdered by a masked man because he decided to save him from being tortured. Honestly despite everything that has happened between them. Hearing that he was tortured for hours (possibly days) was a hard thing to hear.

It doesn't necessary help matters that she has to hear it again tomorrow. Even though, she is somewhat curious about his scars and how he got them.

She had enough for one for one night.

She had honestly seen the emotional strain it caused him, when he told her of what happened on the island.

She knows he hasn't told her everything, only a sliver of what happened on it. (After all, he was on the island for five years. They probably touched upon a couple of months in their earlier conversation.)

She honestly just realized how damaged Oliver Queen is.

Physically and mentally.

Even though, her father tries to claim that he is a murder, but honestly she doesn't see a murder before her.

A man she still loves regardless of past mistakes.

Her fingers slightly curled around the blue cloth of his shirt as she slightly moves closer to him, and presses her lips against his.

In a passionate kiss.

In the next few moments were honestly a blur to her, but she does know she was the one who was stripping off his already unbutton shirt.

Vaguely noticing it to fall to the carpeted floor.

Whether if was the fact that she is always considered Oliver to be her one true weakness, or it may just be five years of overdue passion.

The next thing she knows her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he was mostly supporting her as he carried her to his king size bed.

His blue eyes silently studying her face almost as if he was wordlessly wondering if this was okay.

"Are you sure about this?" he questions after a moment. Honestly if, she wasn't so caught up the moment, she may have reconsidered this.

Their relationship at the moment isn't perfect. It doesn't necessary the jury may prosecute him of murder, and he may be in jail this time tomorrow evening.

"Just kiss me Oliver," she demanded lightly, bringing his head back down again. He honestly didn't need an encouragement after that.

Press his lips against hers, shortly after that. She was even mindful to the fact that despite the fact his lips barely left her lips or neck (and she is almost she sure is going to have a hickey tomorrow, with the amount of attention he is spending on her neck).

She was mindful to the fact he began stripping her out of her clothing. The first piece of clothing that went was her white silk shirt, followed shortly by her knee length black pencil skirt.

(Although she partially helped as well.)

Leaving her in a white lacy bra and a pair of matching panties. Honestly for a moment, Oliver just started at her. Almost as if he was trying to burn that image into his brain.

Who knows perhaps he was.

After all, if there is a chance he may be carted off to jail tomorrow, not to mention it has been awhile since he saw a woman naked, or the fact he hasn't had sex in the past five years.

"Gods you're beautiful," he utters softly. Causing her to cheeks to instantly redden. She had almost forgotten that Oliver could be a flatter, and would often her call beautiful in the past along with several compliments when they were together.

(It has been awhile since she heard a compliment pass his lips. Of course in the past couple of weeks, her relationship with Oliver have been tense.)

Although, it didn't take for him to remember the task at hand, and their clothes (or at least their remaining clothes considering both of them were half naked fell to the floor.)

For the remainder of the evening, the only thing she would concentrate on in this moment, and the passion that still burns between them.

Honestly she has forgotten how much she missed sex with Oliver. He has always been a compassionate lover. Even though, she may have had a lover since Oliver's disappearance.

It always felt different - almost wrong - to her, compared to when she is with Oliver.

In the morning, she would probably pass it off as a spur of the moment type thing, both of them simply caught up in the emotion of things. While it isn't a complete lie.

A part of her knows that regardless of what happens between them tonight. Their relationship won't change tomorrow. He would still be on trial for murder tomorrow.

But for now she was too caught up in the moment to care about tomorrow.

**-the End**


End file.
